


May we meet again

by Lexa_deserved_better



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Clexa Endgame, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gay, POV Clarke Griffin, Smut, so mainly clexa but for the purpose of the story i add all little bit of my fav bellamy as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-30 04:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa_deserved_better/pseuds/Lexa_deserved_better
Summary: Clarke meets this mysterious girl called Lexa, who makes her heart skip a beat. Little does she know Lexa is being chased by many different people. But why?While they try to run away, they find out they're both really attracted to each other. Which isn't helping the dangerous situation at all.





	1. Chapter 1

The fast rhythm of the music messed with her heartbeat. She needed a break because the music was deafening, and she also preferred an undamaged eardrum. With a soft thud she placed her red cup on the dirty sink and looked up into the mirror. Her bright, yet tired, blue eyes looked right back at her. How the hell did her friend Raven convince her to go out tonight? She had been working all day long. It had been ages since someone asked her to exhibit her paintings. She was so overwhelmed by the sudden attention, she immediately got a massive art-block. For days she couldn't even look at an empty canvas without wanting to punch a hole through it, which she did twice. Last night, luckily, a wave of inspiration came to her and she dared to pick up a fine brush. She might have spent the entire day and night painting her ass off, using the hairdryer to fasten the process. Such a damn professional. A few hours ago Raven convinced her to relax a bit and have some fun, because obviously alcohol intoxication is so-much-fun nowadays. At first she tried to convince Raven it was better to stay home, but obviously she gave in. And here she was: hating every life decision she ever made.

She filled her empty cup with water when a loud noise grabbed her attention. The sound of glass shattering filled the tiny restroom. She started to wonder whether she was wasted or paranoid, when a pair of boots appeared under one of the stall doors. She heard the sound of glass crunching and came to the conclusion the person wearing the pair of boots was responsible for the broken glass. Still, she had no idea what in the hell could've happened inside the stall, she thought she had been alone the whole time. Maybe a glass bottle?

Only a split second later the same door almost got thrown into her face. A girl appeared. Clarke stumbled, dropped her plastic cup and noticed the broken window right above the toilet. Did the girl actually crawl through a fucking window? The stranger looked at her with concern, her eyes scanned the graffiti on the restroom walls, looking for a way out.

Clarke grabbed the sink to steady her feet. "What in the..." She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. With two large steps the girl pushed her hard against the sink, putting her hand over Clarke's mouth. If she didn't know any better this would've turned her on, because fuck, this girl was beautiful. Unfortunately she didn't know this girl and had no idea what was happening.  
Clarke's eyes looked scared into the green eyes of the brown-haired girl. Suddenly a muted male voice filled the room. "Check every room you see. She's got to be here somewhere.' The girl put a finger over her lips, gesturing to be quiet. Clarke nodded, she was too terrified to make any sound at all.  
The girl loosened her grip on Clarke and silently took a step back.  
"I'll check the restrooms," another male voice said.  
Clarke looked at the girl and noticed the instant panic. "Get in the stall, I'll cover for you,' Clarke whispered. The girl didn't hesitate and hid in the first stall. Clarke picked up her plastic cup, filled it with water and tried to look as casual as possible (which was hard, considering the weird situation). The main door opened with a loud smash and a huge-ass man looked at Clarke. "Where's she?"  
She straightened her back and tried to remember every drama lesson she ever had at school. "If you're looking for that bitch Becca, she probably took off without you."  
The guy walked up to her and slammed the cup out of her hands. Water splashed onto the greasy floor, again. "You know goddamn well I'm talking about Lexa. Where is she?"  
She spotted a faded infinity tattoo combined with some ugly tribal shit in his neck. She tried to look as dumb as possible. "I don't know Lexa. Why are you even in the girl's room? I will get the security if you don't leave. You creep!" With an annoyed 'ugh' she threw her blonde hair over her shoulder.  
The giant man looked angrier than before, but decided to leave the room. Luckily.

With a heavy sigh Clarke rescued her cup from the dirty floor. For the third time this night she filled the cup with water. The stall door behind her opened slowly and the girl, Lexa, walked towards her.  
"Thank you," Lexa said. "But you really need to go now."  
Clarke took a sip and looked confused. "Okay, rude. First you drag me into this mess and now you ask me to leave? You owe me an explanation!"  
Lexa put her hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer. "I beg you," she whispered. "Please, leave now before they come back and see us together."  
Clarke's attention wandered off to the brunette's lips. "Where will you go?"  
Lexa's hand drove off to her cheek and she smiled. "I can take care of myself."  
"Thanks again." Her thumb rested a second on Clarke's lips. "May we meet again."  
The stranger with the green eyes abruptly turned around and quickly left the room.  
Clarke dropped her water cup once again. "May we meet again," she whispered too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's stressed about her art-exhibition, but somehow her mind keeps wandering off to Lexa's attractive face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading.  
I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoy writing it.  
Clexa will be the death of me one day.  
x

Clarke woke up with the worst headache ever. Every possible joint in her body cracked as she stretched her body, hitting something with her left arm. An annoyed moan came from under the covers. She had hit Raven.  
"Sorry, Raven." Clarke said and she laughed a bit. “I’m going to take a shower.”  
Another grumpy noise escaped from under the pile of blankets.  
Clarke stood up and walked over to the bathroom. She checked the blue clock hanging on the wall and her heart skipped a beat, it was already 12 PM. _Fuck_. Her exhibition would start in two hours and she hadn’t prepared shit. She still had to make sure every painting would fit in her tiny car without them getting damaged. She had to pick up her business cards which had especially been made for today’s event. Last but not least she had planned to buy some beverages to hand out to all the visitors. _ (Also she planned to get a little bit tipsy herself, so she wouldn’t feel as nervous. Because what could go wrong? H a h a). _

She stumbled to the shower, steam enclosed her tensed body as she dropped her clothes from the night before on the ground. Clarke couldn’t stop thinking about two things: the exhibition, because it could be the start of a successful career (or the end of one). And…_Lexa_. Her mind kept trailing back to Lexa and her goddamn green eyes. The intense girl had made her night so much more stressful, yet so much more interesting. Her mind kept wandering to Lexa in the stall, her eyes scanning the room carefully, never letting her out of her sight. Lexa had had total control over any movement and sound Clarke made and thinking back, she didn’t actually mind. The situation had terrified her, but somehow Lexa was able to let her think it would be okay. For all she knew the gigantic ogre entering the restroom could’ve been an assassin _(she loved being dramatic)_, but Lexa seemed to have control over the situation. That’s why Clarke was able to improvise and help her out a bit as well, what a bit of high school acting can’t do nowadays. Clarke was curious whether the hippo-like guy was really a mysterious stalker with bad intentions or just a regular guy bothering Lexa. 

The water was getting way too hot and her skin started to turn red, but she didn’t notice. Her eyes kept staring at the empty wall, thinking of Lexa. Her pretty eyes, her long brown hair tied into a braid, the way her necklace had rested on her collarbones, her lips _(looking so fucking soft, like what’s with that? Share your secret!)_ and of course her fingers touching Clarke’s cheek ever so slightly.  
She closed her eyes and breathed out. Her mind kept swirling as she let the water hit her face. She turned around and switched the shower off. Her skin remained a little bit red as she wrapped a towel around her body.  
“Jesus, what happened to you?” Raven had woken up and sat in the corner of the room, with a bowl of cereal in her lap.  
Clarke looked at herself in the tall mirror and started to notice her burning skin. She shrugged. “Got distracted and forgot about the shower turning hot by itself.”  
“You look like you just showered with the devil himself. Was it any good?”  
Clarke threw her dirty clothes into Raven’s face and gave her the finger.  
“We need to prepare so much, Raven, why in the hell did you make me stay up that late last night?”  
Raven pretended to choke on her cereal. “Excuse me miss, I was ready to go but you kept on whining about some mysterious restroom-girl. You were so determined to see her again last night.”  
Clarke ignored Raven and opened her closet. SO much choice. Would she have to dress casually, professionally or maybe a bit sexy?  
“I still think someone drugged you and the girl was an illusion.” Raven yelled across the room.  
She received an annoyed side-glare, but she wasn’t finished yet. “Hey, I’m telling you. If some hot chick would’ve entered the club, I’d be the first one to tell you. But I didn’t see shit.” Raven said.  
“Just leave it. It’s not important. We’ve got too much to do anyways.” Clarke said and she decided to go for a casual but sexy look. 

Her best friend was sat on the couch like a bag of garbage. “Raven, if you want to go with me you can’t look like that.”  
Raven tried to look offended. “I’m sorry, did my unwashed hair trigger you?”  
Clarke chuckled. “Raven, I love you, but you look like you died. Twice.”  
Her fierce friend stood up, grabbed some clean clothes out of Clarke’s closet and mumbled ‘fuck you’ while she closed the bathroom door.  
Clarke yelled that she had to run some errands and would be back in 30 minutes.  
Raven responded with a “I can’t hear you I’m washing my extremely dirty hair”.  
So Clarke left.

___

She returned with three different kind of snacks, everything you need for the perfect margarita and her business cards. With a groan she dumped the stuff on the dinner table, when she noticed the mess on the carpeted floor.  
Raven had placed all her paintings on the ground, leaving almost no space to walk. “You need to pick your favorite paintings for the Polis exhibition, so I can cover them up with protective paper.”  
Clarke sighed louder than necessary and sat down onto the nearest chair. “How the hell are we going to transfer 6 paintings all the way to Polis without damaging them?”  
“I will wrap them up, like I said. Then you drive and I keep them in check in the backseat.” Raven said.  
“Okay sure,” Clarke mumbled. “You take care of that and I will get all my other stuff. We have to leave in 15 minutes.”  
“Consider it done.”

___

It was the worst ride ever. Every speed bump drove Raven and Clarke closer to ending their friendship. But they made it intact. So did the paintings.  
They had 10 minutes before the exhibition would start. Clarke was so-fucking-stressed. She filled a glass with pure tequila and threw it down her throat, she immediately started coughing and quickly closed the bottle. Hoping her hands would stop shaking soon, she hung up the paintings in the right place. Everything worked out fine: Raven had made the margarita’s, the paintings all accidentally matched with the wooden floor, the business cards were displayed on a small table next to a plate with chocolate cookies and they had 2 minutes left.  
Raven gave her a high five as the owner of Polis approached them. Clarke handed him a margarita as well, when she noticed the small infinity tattoo on his wrist. She frowned and immediately thought of Lexa. Her sight went black and she saw the massive man aggressively entering the restroom last night, stomping towards her. They had the same tattoo, but it had to be a coincidence, right? Every white girl ever had this tattoo, (but they weren’t white girls though?). Clarke focused her eyes on something else and tried to forget about it.  
“Ladies, everything looks spot on!” The enthusiastic infinity-tattoo man said. “Ready to open up the doors? We have a few visitors already!”  
I nodded absently. “Bring them in!” Raven said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Lexa will be back! For the sake of the story I had to add Bellamy, and when I'm at it, why not turn him into a smug asshole for now. 
> 
> Enjoy reading x

It only took one shot of tequila and one margarita to make Clarke’s mind start swirling. She should’ve grabbed some breakfast before she left the house, but it was too late now. So with approximately 16 chocolate chip cookies in her stomach, she tried to emerge as a professional sober artist.  
She looked around the room, searching for her friend. Raven was busy talking with some posh looking people, she was glad she had at least showered and combed her hair. 

___

It was almost the end of the exhibition, she only had to survive for another 20 minutes and everything would be fine.  
A lot of people had taken her business card with them and told her they’d contact her later.  
She didn’t have anyone specifically buying her current paintings, but that wasn’t what she expected anyway. She just hoped someone would contact her for a custom painting one day, so she could make some extra money.

Just when Clarke was about to head for another margarita nearby the main entrance, the door opened and a tall figure entered the room. Being distracted, Clarke bumped over two glasses of alcohol, spilling it all over the fancy wooden floor.  
“Fuck,” she whispered angrily.  
The tall figure walked over to her and gave her a friendly smile. “Let me help you with that.”  
Clarke looked up and stared into the dark brown eyes of the lightly freckled guy. “Th…thanks.”  
The guy bent over and picked up one of the glasses which had fallen. “Let’s hope this floor isn’t too expensive.”  
Clarke smiled at him. “Considering how lucky I am, it’s probably more worth than my current home.”  
Mr. freckle face started to laugh and took her hand. “My name’s Bellamy Blake. You are?”  
Clarke felt her cheeks burning. “Clarke. I’m Griffin. I mean I am Clarke Griffin.”  
Bellamy laughed again. “Nice to meet you Clarke Griffin. Shall we clean this mess up? I wouldn’t want you to get in any trouble.”  
“Thanks a lot, but I will be okay. I’ll just ask my friend for help.” Clarke pointed at Raven, who was occupied with balancing two margarita’s in one hand. “Or not.”  
The brown-eyed guy stood up, grabbed her hand once again and pulled her up. Casually he ran his hand through his dark hair, walking towards the restroom to grab some tissues to clean the mess up.  
Clarke tried to follow the way his tall body moved with every step, as unobtrusively as possible. God, that boy was fucking handsome. Her hands almost failed to hold the glass she just picked up, because she was so distracted. Her blue eyes followed the way his shoulders moved along with every step he took. Of course, her stupid hand wasn’t able to hold the stupid glass and she dropped it again on the stupid floor, causing the stupid boy to turn around and catch her stupid fucking intruding gaze. Immediately she looked away and felt her cheeks turning more red than the tomatoes in her fridge. She prayed to 5 different Gods he hadn’t just seen her red face.  
Suddenly she also felt two eyes burning in her back, so she turned around. Her eyes found Raven’s, judging Clarke with no remorse. Clarke shrugged and tried to hide a smile. Her best friend knew her better than anyone, Raven knew immediately that Clarke was interested. How couldn’t she be interested in someone with those beautiful features, God… 

Bellamy walked over to her with a bunch of toilet paper, the savior she needed all along. He crouched down next to her and started wiping the floor like a true Cinderella.  
Clarke’s brain decided to be totally useless as she kept staring at him with no shame.  
He looked up. “You okay, princess?”  
She returned from her daydreaming and snorted. “Princess? Could you be any more cliché?”  
He gave her a smile which made her want to scream. “I could call you many things, but maybe sharing a drink together first would be appropriate?”  
Clarke bit her tongue and tried desperately to find a decent answer in the still dirty floor. The floor was useless so she had to come up with an answer herself.  
“And when would that be?”  
He leaned back a bit and his eyes scanned her from head to toe. “What about right now?”  
Clarke couldn’t help it and giggled like a 12-year old. “I have to make sure my paintings arrive safely at my home though. I’m not sure my friend will be able to drive home herself.”  
A third margarita had appeared in Raven’s hand. “Neither do I trust her to move my paintings.”  
“I see,” Bellamy said. “I could drop her off at home and we can leave the paintings in the back of my car for now. I’m not sure if it’s safe if you get behind the steering wheel as well.”  
He had a valid point. Considering how to amount of chocolate cookies she ate didn’t yet cancel out the alcohol she had consumed, so she shrugged and decided to agree with him. 

___

Clarke was able to convince Raven to get in his car and told her not to touch the paintings which had been crammed right next to her into the car. She had smiled absently and slammed her body into the car seat. Good enough.  
As Clarke went outside to collect her bag, she felt the cold wind hitting her body. Goosebumps started to appear on her skin when she suddenly noticed the massive stain on her shirt.  
“Fuck me,” she said. She tried to brush it off. “This probably happened when my dumb body bumped over the table.”  
Bellamy nodded. “Yeah, but don’t worry. This stuff is no match for a decent washing machine.”  
“Well, luckily you almost can’t see it either,” Clarke said. “I’m glad I chose margarita’s over red wine, because red wine would’ve ruined my shirt completely.”  
With a smug side eye Bellamy looked at her. “Well, I must admit,” he said. “The color _red_ looked very good on you a while ago.”  
She bit her tongue and tried very hard not to turn red again. What a prick for pointing out that he had seen her turning into a tomato.  
Bellamy bent over and opened the car door for her. “I apologize, that was very rude.”  
“It was.”  
“I’m sure every color would look good on you.”  
Clarke nodded.  
“Maybe even nothing at all,” he said.  
Clarke held her breath and felt her cheeks burning up _again_.  
“But especially red.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke just wanted a normal night with a cute guy. Why can't she have that & what is the matter with this Lexa-girl? Why is her life like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy x

They dropped off Raven, who kept calling Bellamy a kidnapper, at her home. Clarke told her to drink a lot of water and stay in bed for the rest of the day.  
"Your friend is quite feisty," Bellamy said. "I wasn't sure if she'd let me take you for a drink."  
Clarke brushed a hair out of her face. "Yeah, she can be like that sometimes. Especially when she's tipsy."  
"Is that what you call tipsy? Let me tell you, Clarke, she was very fucking wasted."  
She laughed and looked at the black interior of the car. "Okay maybe she was a little bit wasted."  
Bellamy pulled over in front of a small diner with beautiful ivy covering the windows. Clarke didn’t know this place but it looked very cute and cozy. She hadn’t eaten much all day so her stomach was whining like a starving baby. 

Bellamy held the door open for her and bowed. “Milady. You may enter.”  
Clarke deliberately walked into his shoulder. “God, you’re horrible.”  
“I’ve been called worse,” he said. “Shall we take a seat?”  
Clarke sat down and looked around the tiny diner. The walls were covered with a shimmering pinkish paper, which matched the tablecloth on their table. The cutlery was a bit jaded, but somehow it fitted right in with the candles which had been placed in the middle of the table. When she was seated she immediately grabbed the menu and fell in love with every dish on the card. My god, there was so much choice and everything looked so good. Her taste buds were yelling ‘cream cheese bagel’ but her stomach was asking for decent fucking food, so she decided to stick with a regular bagel with lettuce and avocado. 

___

After a massive bagel and a lot of casual chit chat Clarke had to use the bathroom. She put down her glass and stood up, catching the attention of the two other people in the diner. It was a really quiet day, there was very few staff as well. Bellamy looked at her as she walked away, she was very aware of that.  
Quickly she pushed open the old restroom door and walked inside. Goosebumps immediately appeared on her arms, it was freezing in here!  
She wanted to open one of the stalls when she sensed the ominous quietness. Silently she pushed the stall further open and then she saw it. A dark shape in the corner of the room.  
Her lungs filled with air, ready to scream, when the figure barged straight into her and pushed her against the wall. The figure was wearing a long jacket with a hood, which covered most of its face. Quite violently a hand was pushed over her mouth, and that was the exact moment when she saw the familiar green eyes. It was Lexa.  
Once Clarke’s body had registered Lexa’s presence, she became less tense, but still wary. Lexa’s fingers brushed against Clarke’s lips.  
“Do you trust me?” Lexa said.  
Clarke snorted. Wat the actual fuck was this girl thinking? “This is the second time you violently push me against a wall. How the hell am I supposed to trust you? I don’t even know who you are!”  
Lexa softly pushed her fingertips against Clarke’s lips. “Shh! Be quiet.”  
This only pissed her off more, so she decided to make a scene. “I won’t be fucking quiet!” she yelled. “Get out of my way and let me fucking pee in peace, for God’s sake!”  
Lexa’s body tensed against Clarke’s. “You don’t understand, it’s not safe here.”  
“It certainly isn’t!” Clarke spat and she raised her fist. “Because if you don’t move now, my right fist will meet your left cheek right away.”  
Lexa took a step back put tried to keep Clarke in place by pushing her right hand against her shoulder. “You have to come with me so I can explain it to you.”  
“I have a _date_,” Clarke responded, at which Lexa flinched a bit.  
“You can’t possibly call _that_ a decent date?” Lexa laughed. “If you come with me, I will take you on a date like you’ve never seen before.”  
Clarke was struck by this sudden change of attitude. “Wh…what?”  
The strange girl looked at her with her gorgeous eyes. “Please… come with me and leave Bellamy. It’s not safe to be with him.”  
“How the fuck do you know his name?” She was getting annoyed. How did she have the audacity to tell her what’s good for her, they didn’t even have a proper conversation once!  
“You better let me go, because I’m going to Bellamy now,” she stated stubbornly. “Lexa, move the fuck out of my way.”  
Lexa bit the inside of her cheek and held her breath. “Please.”  
Suddenly a soft thud filled the room, someone knocked on the door. Bellamy’s tender voice peeked through the wooden door: “Clarke, are you still in there? Can I come in?”  
With an intruding look Lexa’s eyes told her no: don’t make a sound. Clarke wasn’t having any of this and decided to be stubborn as hell.  
“Yes! I’m here!”  
Lexa’s eyes shot fire and she grabbed Clarke by her shoulders, she pushed her against the dirty mirror, causing it to break. The door opened as the mirror shattered into pieces all around them. Bellamy’s brown eyes met Clarke’s, then Lexa’s.  
“What is…” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence because Lexa violently grabbed his collar and pushed him onto the ground. Before Lexa brought her fist to his face, Bellamy dodged to the side, causing her fist to hit the marble floor.  
Clarke came forward and tried to grab Lexa’s shoulder. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
Bellamy tried to crawl away from Lexa’s fury but failed. Her body moved quickly to the side and her left leg pushed hard down on Bellamy’s chest. With a swift motion she raised herself on top of him and pinned him down on the floor with her right leg pushing against his throat. She tried to lash out again but Clarke pushed her over, which made Lexa lose balance and fall over.  
“Get off of him!” Clarke yelled. She felt tears of frustration burning behind her eye sockets. What on earth was happening? She noticed how Lexa tried to get up again, so she pushed her onto the ground once again. In the corner of her eye she saw how Bellamy stood up, he seemed to be okay. The marble floor was covered in drops of blood, she couldn’t recall if it was Bellamy’s of Lexa’s. They both seemed unharmed, except for some upcoming bruises probably.  
Only then did she notice the giant scratch on her lower arm and her eyes followed the trail of blood to a bloody mirror piece. In the heat of the moment she probably hadn’t noticed she had hurt herself when Lexa had pushed her against the mirror. The sight of blood made her head spin. Shit, this was not the right moment to be a pussy.  
Lexa pushed Clarke away and noticed the sight of her arm. “Clarke your arm…” She covered the deep cut with her hand and tried to reach for the paper dispenser, but was cut off by Bellamy’s foot violently kicking her back onto the ground again.  
Clarke quickly grabbed a paper towel herself to push onto the wound and looked up at Bellamy. “Have you two both lost your goddamn minds? What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
Lexa got up. “You don’t understand. He isn’t who he says he is.”  
Bellamy laughed and his eyes had this conceited look. “As if she knows who you are, Lexa kom Trikru.”

Lexa charged at him and smashed his face against the restroom door. Clarke almost wasn’t able to comprehend what was happening because they both moved so fast. Before she knew it, Bellamy turned around and had Lexa’s arms both pinned behind her back. He gave her a kick in the knees and she dropped onto the ground.  
“Clarke, please, run,” her voice cracked. “He’s not the person you think he is.”  
Bellamy bowed down to her on one knee. “It’s a little bit late for that now, don’t you think?” he whispered into Lexa’s ear.  
She saw his hand moving to the inner pocket of his black, leather jacket. Her eyes widened when she noticed the shape of a gun. He grabbed Lexa’s long brown hair and pushed her further onto the ground. Then he did something Clarke did not expect. He aimed the gun at her and looked her straight in the eye.  
Clarke lost balance and crawled backwards towards the nearest wall. Every worry in the world suddenly seemed pointless, time slowed down and her heartbeat was racing like never before.  
“P…please, I don’t know what is happening.”  
“Bellamy, don’t let her be collateral damage. You want me.” Lexa groaned with pain on her face.  
Clarke found Lexa’s eyes and surprisingly she didn’t seem terrified at all.  
“Get on your knees,” he said with a low voice. “Now!”

Clarke didn’t get on her knees as she was distracted by Lexa’s big eyes trying to tell her something. Bellamy’s eyes were focused on Clarke, so he didn’t notice the non-verbal conversation between the two. Lexa’s eyes pointed at the ground next to Clarke.  
“Get on your fucking knees now or I will shoot the both of you!” Bellamy aggressively said.  
She put her hands in the air and slowly got on one knee. That was the exact moment she realized the green eyes had been pointing at the huge mirror piece on the ground. Clarke’s eyes shot back at Lexa and the brunette slowly nodded.  
As Clarke pretended to raise herself on two knees, she turned her body 180 degrees around and kicked the piece to Lexa. Bellamy looked furious and he loaded the gun. “What the…”  
Before he could say anything Lexa hit him straight in the guts. She swiftly rolled over to the side and grabbed the piece of glass. With no remorse she jammed it straight into his upper leg. Bellamy let out a roar filled with agony.  
“Fuck,” he whispered and he looked at his leg.  
Lexa got up and kicked him onto the ground once again. Then she ran towards Clarke, grabbed her hand and quickly led her to the exit. 

“Do you believe me now?” Lexa said when they were outside of the diner. Clarke’s body was filled with so much adrenaline, she couldn’t really comprehend what had just happened. She looked at Bellamy and felt sorry, but she wasn’t the right person to help him, since he pointed a goddamn gun at her.  
She took Lexa’s hand and let Lexa lead her outside. The stranger looked into her eyes and tried to remove a speck of blood from Clarke’s face with her sleeve.  
“Are you okay?”  
Clarke shrugged.  
“You will be okay, I’ll take care of you. We need to move now.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the start of CLEXA. :')
> 
> (Also, if you spot any mistakes, please do tell me! English isn't my first language, so mistakes probably happen often)
> 
> x

They sat down in the subway and awkwardly looked at each other. Clarke’s arm looked very bad and she felt a bit dizzy. She wasn’t sure whether this was caused by the amount of blood she’d lost or just the fact she was a whiny-ass bitch who couldn’t handle the sight of blood at all.   
Lexa softly grabbed her arm and removed the completely stained paper towel. Immediately fresh blood decided to leave the wound.   
“This stupid paper is no use,” Lexa said and she threw the towel on the ground. “You should go to a hospital.”  
“No way,” Clarke pulled her arm back. “I’m not going to a hospital. That’s way too obvious, Bellamy will find us for sure. I’m okay, it doesn’t even hurt.”  
Lexa looked at her numbly and roughly pressed down with her thumb right next to the deep cut.  
“Ouch! Wat the fuck, Lexa!”  
“It doesn’t hurt you said?”  
“You’re a massive dick. Fuck off. I’m not going to the hospital. I’m _fine_.”   
With an annoyed sigh Clarke turned her back towards Lexa, but the brunette moved even closer. Clarke felt her annoying presence.  
“Let’s go to your house then, so I can take care of it,” Lexa said.  
Clarke didn’t know what to do, was it safe to take Lexa home with her, just like that? She wasn’t sure whether she could trust Lexa completely. The girl had shown she was capable of pinning a grown man to the ground without blinking. On the other hand, they had saved each other’s ass _twice_ now, which obviously had created a weird bond between the two of them. 

Clarke scanned the girl from head to toe. _God_, she was attractive. Lexa looked at her with her green eyes and parted her lips, as if she was to say something.   
Before she could say anything at all, Clarke cut her off: “I’ll take you to my house.”  
The slightest bit of surprise appeared on Lexa’s face, but also a smug smile. “You will? Doesn’t Bellamy know where you live though?”  
Clarke shook her head. “No, it should be safe.”  
___

The front door of the tiny apartment was only a few steps away. For every other person it was just four walls made out of bricks, but to her it was the place where she had made memories and where she felt safe. Clarke was still deciding whether this was the worst idea she ever had, to let Lexa invade her home. At least she knew where the knives were if Lexa suddenly decided to come at her.  
She opened the door and her eyes fell on the goddamn mess she and Raven had left behind earlier that day. _Shit._  
She casually leaned against the wall. “Yeah, don’t mind the mess. We were in a hurry this morning.”  
Lexa shrugged. “I’m not here for a house-seeing, I’m here to take care of your arm.”  
“Noted.” She raised her arm and pointed at the kitchen. “The kitchen’s right there, I’m not sure what you’ll need.”  
Lexa bit her lip thoughtfully. “A pair of scissors, a needle, thread and bandages will do.”  
“Wait what,” Clarke said. “Are you going to stitch me up? Because I didn’t sign up for that!”  
Lexa pushed her away and moved towards the kitchen, rummaging through every cupboard she could find. “Yeah, it’s an open wound. It needs to be stitched or it won’t heal and just get infected.”  
“How do you know so much about this?”  
Lexa looked at her while smoothly rotating the scissor she just grabbed around her index finger. “I just know my way around when it comes to surviving.”  
Clarke decided not to ask any questions and nodded. It seemed like she knew what she was doing.

Lexa dropped the scissors onto the dinner table and slammed open another cupboard. Clearly she couldn’t find what she was searching for.   
“Ha!” Lexa suddenly said. She grabbed a giant bottle of whiskey off of the shelf and put it down next to the pair of scissors.   
“Are you going to use this to stop the infection?” Clarke asked. “Because we’re not total savages and I have simple disinfectant spray in my bedroom.”  
A smile appeared on Lexa’s face. “No, you might need this because it will hurt _a lot_.”  
“Oh. Right.”  
Lexa handed her the bottle and returned to searching through every drawer she could possibly find. Clarke looked at the bottle of whiskey and tried to come up with another idea to numb the pain, but she couldn’t. She opened the bottle and took a tiny sip out of it. Goosebumps appeared on her fragile skin and a tingly feeling crawled up her spine. She coughed and tried to look like her throat wasn’t burning like hell.   
“Yeah,” Lexa began. “You will need a lot more than that.” She closed the last drawer with her hip and walked towards her. She grabbed the bottle and raised it in front of Clarke. “It’s only half full. I need you to finish this thing completely when I get back.”  
Clarke raised her eyebrow and moved closer to Lexa. “Do you want me to fucking die?” she whispered.  
“You may haven’t noticed,” the girl’s green eyes scanned Clarke’s face and she came a step closer as well. “But I’m trying to keep you alive.”

Suddenly the air around them was so brittle it could’ve snapped, and if it didn’t: Clarke just might. She felt the oppressive presence of Lexa’s body and she nervously took a step back. Her butt hit the table behind her and Lexa came _again_ a little bit closer. She looked at her face coming closer and felt her stomach twisting with tension. The girl bent over towards Clarke, her heart was racing, and…she grabbed the pair of scissors behind her. Lexa turned around and walked off towards the bedroom. _Fucking hell._  
Clarke closed her eyes and cursed under her breath. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel so attracted to her? She couldn’t just fall for someone like that, she had to get to know her. But somehow Lexa got under her skin, and Clarke knew Lexa was aware of it.

Lexa returned to the kitchen with a tiny bottle, which had to be the disinfectant spray. Quickly Clarke put the bottle between her lips and took an enormous gulp of alcohol.   
Her throat felt sore. “Fuck,” she said.  
Lexa looked at her shortly and casually read the instruction on the tiny flask. “Let’s save that kind of business for later.”   
Clarke almost choked. Had she already mentioned how Lexa was very aware of the tension between the two them?  
She decided to ignore Lexa’s comment and took another sip. Her head started to feel heavy so she put the bottle down on the counter.   
“Let’s get on with it,” she said.  
Lexa grabbed the bottle and took a sip herself. “I need you to sit down on the counter.”  
Clarke nodded and followed her clear order. She sat down on the counter and made sure the wound on her arm was visible. Lexa came closer and placed the threaded needle between her lips. Carefully she sprayed a bit of disinfectant on Clarke’s arm. Clarke squealed and tried to pull her arm back.   
Lexa had a semi-annoyed look in her eyes and handed her the bottle of whiskey. “Just take some more, you’re not going to like this.”

___

Clarke did what she was told and tried to look away. With immense concentration Lexa pushed the needle through Clarke’s skin and she looked up. “Are you okay?”  
Apart from the spinning of her head, she was okay, so she nodded. Lexa’s concentrated look returned and she did what had to be done. With applause worthy precision she was able to fix Clarke’s wound within 5 minutes.  
Lexa cut the remaining thread off and looked at Clarke with a smile. “You did great.”  
Clarke smiled faintly and looked at her arm. It was still bleeding a little bit, but at least not as much as before. She wasn’t really able to comprehend the situation, she probably wouldn’t even have noticed if Lexa had cut off her arm at this point.

Lexa grabbed her arm softly and wrapped a huge bandage around it. “This will have to do.”  
“Thank you,” Clarke mumbled. She was distracted by the soft lips only a few centimeters away from hers. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol talking, but she _really_ wanted to kiss those lips. Every nerve in her body felt electrified.   
Lexa came a bit closer and brushed a hair out of Clarke’s face, she caught Clarke biting down on her lip.  
“Thanks for taking care of me,” Clarke said again, while still looking at Lexa’s lips.  
“Anytime,” Lexa said while she moved in between Clarke’s legs.  
Her heart skipped a beat. “Fuck,” she mumbled.  
Lexa smiled smugly. “Also…anytime.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on tight and get ready for some smutty Clexa action.  
x

Clarke had prepared the worst meal ever and called it dinner, she was better at cooking when sober. She dumped the pasta on two plates and pretended to know which amount of cheese would make it taste less tacky.  
Lexa was observing Clarke’s cooking skills and chuckled. “You can’t save the pasta anymore, it’s too far gone now.”  
She gave Lexa an annoyed look and shoved the plate towards her with the slightest bit of aggression. “Take it or leave it.”  
Lexa winked at her. “I’ll take it, it’s been a while since I’ve had a decent dish.”  
Clarke sat down on the stool next her and frowned. “I just came to the realization that I don’t know anything about you.”  
The pasta she just picked up with her fork fell down with a splash. She cleared her throat. “There’s nothing you should know about me.”  
“Lexa, come on,” Clarke yapped and she stood up. “You’re in my damn _house_! Tell me something about yourself.”  
Lexa shrugged. “My favorite color is blue.”  
Clarke looked at her with disbelief. She wanted to yell that’s not what she had meant, but she also thought it was cute how Lexa decided to tell her favorite color. Clarke decided to leave it.  
“I like blue too,” she said and walked over to the crooked cupboard in the corner of the kitchen. “But my favorite color is red.” With a smile she raised the bottle of wine she just grabbed. “Like wine!”  
Lexa laughed silently and shook her head. She stood up and tried to grab the bottle out of Clarke’s hands, but Clarke wiggled away from her.  
“Come on, you’ve had enough alcohol.” Lexa took Clarke’s free arm, which was trying to push her away. Clarke put the bottle to her lips and blew in it, a loud musical sound filled the room. She giggled. “Just a sip.”

Lexa was not having it and firmly grasped the bottle out of Clarke’s hand. “No, you’ve had enough.”  
She took an insane gulp out of the bottle herself and drained the rest of the bottle in the sink.  
With a sad look Clarke crossed her arms. “Now it’s gone,” she pouted.  
“_God,_ act like a grown-up,” Lexa hissed.  
Clarke closed her eyes and tried to put her loose hair up in a messy bun, her body dangerously swaying from side to side. Her hip bumped into the side of the counter and she groaned.  
Lexa sighed and put her hand around Clarke’s waist. The touch of Lexa’s hand made Clarke’s skin burn.  
“Come on, let’s get you into bed,” Lexa said.  
“But it’s not even 10 o’clock,” Clarke slurred back.  
“Actually it’s 10:30, but your brain isn’t able to tell the time. So, that means it’s time for you to go to bed.”  
Clarke put her arm around Lexa’s shoulder. “I will go if you come too.”  
She immediately felt Lexa’s body stiffen against her shoulder. So, she pushed her own body harder against Lexa’s. “You are staying here, right?” she pried.  
Lexa bit her lip. “I’ll bring you to your bed and will wait for you to sleep. Then I’ll go back home.”  
Clarke grabbed Lexa’s wrist and pulled her even closer. “Please, I don’t want to be alone right now.”  
Lexa looked at Clarke’s pink lips, which were very close, and sighed. “I don’t either.”  
“Then stay!”  
Lexa held her breath. “I can’t, I can’t involve you in my drama. I need to fix it myself.”  
Clarke’s hand found Lexa’s neck and she played with the tiny curled hair behind her left ear. “You can fix it tomorrow. I can help.”  
Lexa laughed silently and had trouble focusing her gaze on Clarke’s eyes rather than her very visible cleavage. Lexa wasn’t fooling anyone, she wanted Clarke as well. “You can’t help me, Clarke. You should sleep.”  
“But I don’t want to sleep yet. I feel alone and sad,” Clarke said ruefully. Her fingers trailed down Lexa’s collarbones. “I don’t want to feel sad. I want to feel something else.”  
Lexa took a frustrated breath and roughly pushed Clarke’s hand away. Her voice hitched a bit. “How are you suddenly the one making _me_ nervous?”  
Clarke smiled smugly. “I make you nervous?” she asked.  
Lexa’s wrapped her arms underneath Clarke’s bottom and lifted her up on the counter. “_Yes._”

Lexa’s body claimed the space between Clarke’s legs and she brought her face closer to hers.  
“So, you want to feel something else?” Lexa whispered with a raspy voice. Clarke closed her eyes and tried to ignore the tingling in her lower stomach.  
With her right hand Lexa pulled the edge of Clarke’s shirt down, pulling her forward a bit. Her eyes traveled from her face, to her collar bone, to her cleavage.  
Clarke purposely tried to lean forward. She wanted Lexa _so badly_. At first she thought it was just the alcohol talking, but she was so attracted to the girl. From the start she had wanted to push Lexa against a wall, but that’s not really something you do with a stranger. But right now she wanted Lexa to push _her_ roughly against a wall.

Lexa’s hands found Clarke’s waist and pulled her shirt out of her jeans. Her cold hands discovered her stomach and immediately another tingly wave shot through Clarke’s lower stomach. She _needed_ Lexa, right now, or she was going to explode.  
She once read in a cliché magazine that lust and passion were entirely different, but Lexa proved it wrong. Her eyes were filled with desire but her hands were soft and tender with passion, traveling softly upwards over Clarke’s body.  
Clarke put her hand behind Lexa’s neck and pulled her closer. She felt the pair of prying hands move towards her back, searching for Clarke’s bra. With a smooth click, she undid her bra and threw it across the room. Clarke was positive the bra totally hit the lamp in the corner of the room, but that wasn’t important.  
Her lips were only a few centimeters apart and she wanted to press her legs together with desire, but Lexa’s body was in the way. Clarke locked her legs around Lexa’s waist and pushed her tighter against her.

Then Lexa firmly grabbed Clarke’s chin…and kissed her. It wasn’t like one of those close-mouthed kisses like you do when you’re 15 years old and kissing someone for the first time. It was a full on kiss: touching, hair grabbing and tension. Clarke’s body melted against Lexa’s and her hand traveled towards Lexa’s butt. She firmly grasped it and felt Lexa’s fingers immediately going up towards her breasts.  
A soft moan escaped her mouth and she felt Lexa smiling in between the kiss. The kiss felt like it was never ending, but Lexa was the first one to gasp for air.  
Her green eyes looked at Clarke with desire, her lips were red.  
“Don’t stop,” Clarke said, trying not to sound too desperate. She wanted Lexa’s hands everywhere. Her lips were craving for more and she couldn’t stop thinking about everything she wanted Lexa to do to her.  
“I can do this all day,” Lexa said and with a tug she hinted on taking off Clarke’s shirt. Clarke put her arms up and Lexa got rid off her shirt with a swift motion, throwing it across the room once again.  
Lexa’s eyes were sparkling as they sucked in the sight of Clarke’s upper body. Her full, round breasts, perfectly fitted in Lexa’s hands.  
“Fucking hell,” Lexa whispered as her hand found Clarke’s nipples. With a smug smile she lifted Clarke right off the counter, carried her towards the dinner table and laid her gently down on the surface. Clarke started to giggle and kicked the plates off the table. A loud crash followed.  
“So much for expensive tableware,” Lexa laughed.  
Clarke rested her arms above her head, displaying her body to Lexa. “I’ve got other priorities at the moment.”

Lexa smiled and crawled on top of Clarke, kissing her stomach. Clarke’s fingers searched for Lexa’s hair and gave it a light tug: a soft moan surveyed.  
Gently Lexa bit down on Clarke’s bellybutton. She removed Clarke’s tight jeans and left a trail of kisses on her inner thigh. Her eyes recorded the white panties Clarke was wearing, completely soaked. God, she was beautiful.  
Clarke closed her eyes and tried to press her legs together, the tingling was driving her fucking insane.  
Lexa looked at her and gave her a smile. With a gentle motion she rubbed over the white panties, her thumb giving the slightest extra pressure. With her free hand she twirled circles on Clarke’s bare skin, right above her panties.  
“Stop teasing,” she whispered, her voice hitching.  
Lexa laughed again. “I don’t think you’re in the position to tell me what to do right now.”  
Clarke let out a frustrated sigh. Her head was spinning from either desire or alcohol, she wasn’t sure. With every second the air around them became more tense, but in a good way. 

Lexa kept teasing her.  
“Go fuck yourself,” Clarke whined. Her back arched with frustration.  
“I’d much rather have you fuck _me_ instead,” Lexa replied and her hand found the edge of Clarke’s labia. With her thumb she searched for Clarke’s clit and she pressed down on it, making her beg for more. Her left hand found Clarke’s nipple, and teased it with circling motions. Her right hand was busy sneaking past the white panties, almost able to finally feel Clarke’s bare skin down there, when a loud knock filled the room.

Lexa tensed and pulled her hand back.  
Clarke was panting a bit and looked up to the front door. “Wh…what was that?”  
Lexa gently lifted Clarke’s legs to the side and crawled off the table, which was creaking dangerously. She fixed her shirt and walked over towards the door. Again someone knocked on the front door.  
“Are you expecting someone?” Lexa asked and she looked over at Clarke, who was collecting all her clothes. “It’s almost midnight.”  
Clarke shook her head. “If you go to the bedroom, you can peek through the curtains without them seeing you.”

Lexa tried to block the thought of Bellamy standing in front of the door. She walked over to the bedroom and did as Clarke told her. She squinted her eyes and looked past the curtain.  
A tall figure was standing on the porch, knocking more aggressively this time.  
“Can you see who it is? Is it Bellamy?” Clarke asked fearfully, while tying her shoes. “Should we go?”  
Lexa shrugged, she wasn’t able to see his face yet. It was way too dark.  
“It’s a guy, for sure. But I can’t see his face.”  
The figure knocked again and did a step back. Revealing his face.  
It was Bellamy.  
She immediately sensed why he took a step back.  
Lexa’s eyes widened. He was kicking in the door.  
“Hide!” Lexa pushed Clarke back.  
She almost fell over, but Lexa grabbed her hand and pulled her up. This time Clarke pulled Lexa with her towards the nearest closet. She opened the door and pushed Lexa inside. She got in herself and closed the door. Just as the closet-lock fell into place, a loud noise escaped from outside.  
With a roar Bellamy kicked in the door.  
“I know you are here, Clarke!” he yelled. With a smash he knocked over some furniture.  
Clarke’s body started shaking and she felt Lexa wrapping her arms around her. Lexa’s hand closed around Clarke’s mouth and she felt her lips against her ear.  
“Don’t make a sound,” Lexa whispered in her ear. “It will be okay.”  
But Clarke knew it wouldn’t be okay. She knew he had a gun and he wasn’t afraid to use it.  
And right now…  
She was his target.


End file.
